Problem: Solve for $y$, $ \dfrac{y - 2}{2y - 6} = 2$
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $2y - 6$ $ y - 2 = 2(2y - 6) $ $y - 2 = 4y - 12$ $-2 = 3y - 12$ $10 = 3y$ $3y = 10$ $y = \dfrac{10}{3}$